


Favourite emergency call: Cecil & Winslow

by LouiseLouise



Series: 911week2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Art, Gen, Mentioned Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: My art & mini meta for911week2020Day 3: Favourite emergency call
Relationships: Cecil Farrier & Winslow Farrier
Series: 911week2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824139
Kudos: 4





	Favourite emergency call: Cecil & Winslow

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine and English is not my first language. I'm starting to learn how to make edits and digital art, so please be kind ❤

The story of **Cecil & Winslow (season 1 episode 9)** is one of the calls that makes me (ugly) cry every single time. 

The moment you see Cecil walking out of the house, his face bathed in sunlight, you expect the easy happy ending. The brothers opening their house, tearing down the wood on the windows, throwing away everything they hoarded. Realizing that they don’t have to live like this.

But just like traps, happy endings look different for everyone and seeing them go back to the comfort and safety of the only life they’ve know for 50+ years is actually their happy ending. It’s their choice, not the choice of outsiders, judging them with standards that don’t apply.

They lost their parents early and built a life for the both of them alone, and it sounds so sad, so unfair. Everything about them makes me want to protect them. But in reality they’re doing well on their own, making do with whatever life throws at them, being there for each other, with trust and love. 

They’re not the ones to feel sorry for here. We are, for assuming they needed saving beyond a broken bone.

In season 1, episode 2 told us that not everyone wants to be saved. Episode 9 shows us that not everyone _needs_ to be saved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this not-fic a try!  
> Like always, I welcome every kudo, emoji and comment ♥


End file.
